


Newly Bonded

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Soulmates to Come [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry and Len are newly bonded and a little cuddling and fluff is in order.





	Newly Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just something that satisfies me, okay? Lol
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry rolled over when he noticed cold air seeping underneath the blanket. Len was missing from the bed, sheets long since cold. He felt something in the back of his mind so he started to test out the bond he and Len had formed the earlier that night.

He probed his thoughts and zeroed in on feelings of worry and anxiety. When he went even deeper, Barry realized that Len was anxious, scared and worried about their new bond. Barry knew why obviously they were polar opposites.

Barry had his own worries, but no doubts. The Fates had chosen them to be together after all. They were meant to be, destiny, however, you wanted to put it, Barry loved him unconditionally. He pushed his feelings back through the bond, instantly feeling relief and love flow back through.

This was certainly new, exciting, and it made his heart soar. He knew that they had an unbreakable connection, one even Joe and Iris couldn’t fight. He bonded willingly, and it wasn’t a platonic bond like some turned out to be. It was the opposite, fire and passion so explosive for their relationship made it obvious that they loved each other.

After reassurance, Len came back into the bedroom from wherever he had wandered off to. Barry happily accepted him under the covers, snuggling close to his new Soulmate. Barry was excited to explore their new bond, and from what he could feel, Len felt exactly the same way. 

Lisa didn’t know of their bonding yet, as well as Mick. Barry’s friends, family, and team were unaware of it as well. Everyone would be kept in the dark until the bond was fully formed and strong so they didn’t risk their bond’s health. Together, they drifted into a comfortable sleep, knowing that their happiness was safe until they told their families and loved ones the truth, that they were bound and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
